Ain't nothing to it
by volturiwriter12
Summary: Bella Swan gets a job in Chicago as the new assistant to the famous musician and actor, Edward. A . Cullen. He is a rude cocky arrogant self centered jerk and he and Bella hate each other. What happens when sparks start to fly between them? Will they be able to get over the raw hated to each other? Well I'm here to tell you, there Ain't nothing to it!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello and welcome! I am so excited for this, please review because honestly then I will know I should continue this story. Enjoy it and I hope you love it!**

**Thank you!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Bella's pov,**

I scanned the airport nervously for the sign with my name on it. People were bustling around me and it was making me nervous. Suddenly my eyes caught a huge pink glittery sign with the name Isabella Swan on it.

"Oh my fucking God." I whispered.

The woman holding the sign looked even more pink and shiny than the freaking sign. She looked about 4 ft 11 and was dressed in baggy pink trousers which could only be described as Aladdin pants and a yellow tank top with a thick belt wrapped around her.

She suddenly squealed and wrapped her arms around me. "Hi, welcome I'm Alice, it's so nice to meet you, holy Jesus on a bicycle, I can't believe you're here. We are going to have so much fun, we are going to be great friends, I can tell already. We can go SHOPPING!" She looked positively giddy at the aspect, I'm scared.

"Alice, honey stop scaring my new assistant." A voice said from behind her.

Holy Jesus on a bicycle hot damn and all. He was so hot. Tall with bronze coloured hair in messy disarray, vibrant green eyes that stood out on his flawless skin. He was muscular but in a lanky way.

I felt a warm blush spread over my face, I must have looked ridiculous, staring at him, looking oxygen deprived.

"Well are you just going to stand there?" he asked in a pissed off tone.

It was almost painful to be yanked back from my daydream.

"Excuse me?"

"I said are you just going to stand there, where did Esme get **you **from?" he repeated.

Fury shot through me like a burning sensation.

"Were you dropped on your head as a bay, sniffed some paint maybe?" I snapped, I didn't take shit from anyone. Famous or not.

He grew wide eyed. "Do you know who you are talking to?"

"Hmmnn, let see, a cocky, arrogant asshole!" I didn't realise I was shouting until the whole airport was silent.

Alice began to laugh, and soon the whole airport was in hysterics.

Alice grinned at me.

"Welcome to Chicago Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the reviews!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Bella's pov,**

In the 5 seconds I had been here, I had discovered that Edward Cullen was a big baby! As soon as we had exited the airport, he had pulled his hood up and stalked over to a sliver Volvo. I stared as he left nothing but dust behind him.

"Don't mind him, he's being a huge jerk, normally he is only a little jerk." Alice said, pulling me over to a yellow Porsche Turbo.

"Great," I muttered, "That makes me really happy."

Alice laughed. "You'll fit right in Bella, everyone will love you, except Rose and Tanya and Victoria oh and Lauren, but otherwise you're ok. Oh wait, Jessica won't like you either."

I stared open-mouthed at her.

"What?" she asked, she seemed truly clueless.

"Never mind, anything else I should know?"

"Well, whenever we're in Chicago we all stay in the Mansion but we have our own apartments in LA, you will be living with Edward in his penthouse while you are in Hollywood."

For the 300th time today my mouth dropped open.

Alice laughed. "It won't be that bad Bella; Esme will kill him if he is rude to you."

I groaned. This was so not over. "Continue."

"The family consists of Carlisle and Esme, our parents; Emmett is the oldest of us, acts like a big kid. You'll love him. He's married to Rose, you'll hate her. Rose's brother Jasper is my fiancé. My older sister Ana is married to Jacob, they have a little girl called Harley, you'll like them. John and Lillian are Jazz and Rose's parents, they're nice."

"Who are the haters?" I asked.

"Tanya is Eddie's current whore; she hates any girl who spends time with Edward. The girl is a lunatic, stay away from her. Jessica is her best friend and Edward's ex, she will hate you too. Lauren was Edward's former assistant, she got fired when we found pictures of Edward filling her whole bedroom, she built a shrine and everything. Victoria is Edward's publicist, she is snarky as hell but she'll warm up to you. Think you've got it all?"

I nodded. "Stay away from the crazy bitches, the stalker, the snarky and try not to get too pissed at your idiot brother?"

Alice grinned and patted my back.

"Ahhh Bella, you'll fit right in."

*Anti*

And fit right in I did! I loved the Cullens! Carlisle and Esme had welcomed me with open arms and warm smiles, Emmett was just a four year old trapped in a 27 year old body. He's funny... and loud. Ouch!

As predicted, Rosalie looked like she would like to rip me several new things. Jasper was so totally different from Alice. He was so calm and normal and calm. Did I mention how calm the guy is? Jacob is like Emmet's twin, and Ana is just really nice and funny, their little girl is so cute. I was yet to meet everyone but we were all having dinner the following evening. I would see Edward again. The fact that the thought made me tingly, kind of worried me.

*Anti*

"WAKE UP ISABELLA; I WILL NOT BE YOUR ALARM CLOCK." Alice Cullen's surprisingly loud voice, shrieked at... 5:30 am? What the hell?

Suddenly I felt the covers being ripped off me and I screamed as the cold hit me. I curled up into a warm ball.

"Alice, I love you but piss off." I groaned, curling up tighter. Her fingers griped me.

"GET UP NOW SWAN! WE ARE BEHIND SCHEDULE, I HAVE A FREAKING SCHEDULE!" She snapped.

"5 more minutes please?"

"Ok fine." Alice said sweetly, too sweetly.

Before I could collect my thoughts I felt a bucket of ice being poured over me. I gave a scream that would make Pattie Labelle proud and fell off the bed with a loud and painful thump. I looked up sharply and glared at the ever- stylish pixie.

"Alice?" I growled.

"Yes?" she asked, inching slowly towards the door.

"RUN!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice day was pure torture, I had been waxed, trimmed, curled, blow- dried, primped and bathed in a tub of freaking mud. We were now in Alice's room putting our dress's on.

"So Bella, tell us a bit about yourself." Ana urged, wiggling into a sleeveless black dress that highlighted her pale skin. Her long dark hair had been put into a messy bun, she looked fantastic.

"Not much to tell really. I'm from a small town named Forks."

Rosalie snorted. "What is it next to spoons?" she said batting her lavender eyes.

My eyes narrowed. "I would call you a cunt but you lack warmth and depth."

Alice and Ana burst into loud laughter and I smiled a bit. That was a good one.

Rosalie flicked her long blonde hair, shimmied into her off shoulder red dress and walked away.

"Don't let Rose intimidate you, she's a good person really." Alice said.

"If you say so." I muttered, putting my dress on.

Alice squealed loudly. "You look beautiful Bella."

I walked over to the full length mirror. WOA! HOLY MARY MOTHER OF JESUS AND THE CAMEL THE RODE ON TO BETHLEHEM!

I looked great. My hair had been put up into a messy bun like Ana's. My dress what a dark blue, alter neck that wrapped around my top half snugly and flowed from my waist down in layers of shimmering blue. It was all very glamorous.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked, her green eyes shining with anticipation.

"I love it."

Alice jumped up and clapped her hands. "Yay." She twirled, making her pink dress flow out.

Ana laughed. "Come on girlies, we have a dinner to crash."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was seated between Alice and Ana and across from Edward. He looked gorgeous in an all black suit. A little tousled because we had to go through the paparazzi on the way in.

Suddenly a stunning blonde came up behind Edward and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" she trilled.

Edward looked pissed. "Tanya?"

She rewarded him by delicately shoving her tongue down his throat.

"Ew, I'm trying to eat." I muttered. Not lowly enough apparently because the whole table heard me.

A warm blush coated my cheeks.

"Erm... who are you?" Tanya asked rudely.

"I'm Isabella Swan, the new assistant." I answered, offering her a handshake. She stared at it like it was a foreign object.

I sighed. "Great, her teeth are brighter than she is."

Again, the whole table heard me.

Most of them seemed to be smiling, and carried on with their own conversations. I sneaked a peek at Edward, he didn't look mad, he didn't look anything.

Tanya caught us staring at each other and quickly distracted Edward by once again shoving her tongue down his throat. She smirked at me as if to say, "He's mine bitch."

I smirked back. "Come on and have a go, if you think you're hard enough."

"Oh, trust me, I am." Tanya snapped. "You ready for hell."

I narrowed my eyes. "Bring it."

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so very much for the reviews! I hope you will love this chapter, review please, and leave me some love.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Bella's POV**

I spent all of Sunday studying Edward's schedule for the next month, it was freaking huge, I got tired just looking at it. Alice had come into my room to choose my outfit for my first day of the job, but otherwise I was pretty much left alone. I was absolutely terrified of what the paparazzi and all of Edward's fans were going to think of me.

. .

I looked over to the alarm clock on my bedside table. 4 am.

I sighed and got up from bed and went into the kitchen.

"Can't sleep?" Edward's silk voice asked.

I turned around and I think all blood flow to my brain stopped. He looked amazing. His hair was messier than usual, he wore striped pyjama pants that swung low on his hips and he was shirtless. Was he purposely trying to kill me?

"Err... no." I answered, turning my back to him.

I heard him sit down at the Kitchen Island. "Would you like to talk about it?"

I froze. Was Edward Cullen actually being nice? For goodness sake he had more mood swings than a girl with PMS.

"You wouldn't understand." I murmured, taking a large sip of water.

I heard him stand up and move until he was next to me, he switched on the kettle.

"How about some hot chocolate?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled. "My hot chocolate is fucking great, trust me, you'll never find anything like it."

I smirked, leaning back against the counter. "You haven't given me any reason to trust you."

Edward pouted in mock hurt. "Do you doubt me Miss Swan?"

"Yes. But I suppose I could have some, just to test your theory." I agreed.

He laughed. "Ok then."

"Ok then."

*Anti*

"Oh god." I breathed, as the warm chocolate hit my tongue.

Edward grinned. "Amazing right?"

"My taste buds thank you." I smiled, curling my feet under me as I faced the fire.

"So, still not going to tell me why you're worried?"

I glanced back at him, his green eyes were warm. "Nope."

"Well then, tell me about yourself."

I shook my head. "What will I get in return for giving up all that valuable info, Mr Cullen?"

Edward laughed. "Fine, let's play twenty questions."

"Sounds fair."

He looked excited as he leaned forward with a sly grin.

"Ok, what's your full name?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you?"

"Isabella Marie Swan." I answered.

"Oooh, how grand."

I slapped him lightly. "Shut up."

That's pretty much how our conversation went and the more I learnt about Edward, the more I started to like him.

"You should get in another hour of sleep Swan, we're gonna be pretty busy today." Edward said, as the clock struck 5 30.

I yawned and stretched. "Ok, thx for the amazing hot chocolate."

"It was my pleasure." He smiled. We looked at each other for a moment.

"Well good morning then." Edward whispered.

I grinned and began to climb up the stairs. I was just about to open my bedroom door when he called out. I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You're not that bad Swan."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Same for you Cullen. Same for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello lovelies! Sorry it's been a while, thank you so much for all the great reviews, hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

I slept for shit.

I kept worrying about what the press and Edward's fans would think about me. Edward had calmed me down a little bit but some of the anxiety was still there. I gave up after 45 minutes and hit the shower.

I got out quickly and threw on the tight black skirt and blue long sleeved button down blouse. It was the outfit Alice had picked out for my first day of the job. I finished the look off with a pair of blue Jimmy choos and pearl studs. I put my hair into a bun and applied some light makeup. I looked good.

I went down feeling a little more confident and found Harley sitting on the bottom of the stairs reading a book about the little engine that could.

"Hey sweetie." I smiled at the beautiful 4 year old girl. She looked a lot like Jacob with her russet skin and long dark hair but she had the same eyes as Ana does.

She grinned up at me. "Hi Bewwa." She lifted her arms up and I placed her on my hip as I walked into the kitchen. Edward was sitting on one of the kitchen stools drinking coffee and reading the paper. He smiled when he saw us.

"Good morning Miss Swan." He grinned. You know that grin that someone gives you when they know something you think they don't know but they do know, yeah it was that one.

"Morning Mr Cullen." I said, pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"What's the agenda for today?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"We have to make an appearance together first for the press, then you have a photo shoot at 10 and that will last up till lunch. Then Victoria wants us to meet her for lunch in El Kondo to discuss a movie deal. Pretty laid back day." I answered.

"Great. We have Harley for the today by the way. Carlisle had to go into work and Esme and Alice have a new project. Everyone else is at work, Rosalie would look after her but she went on a business trip this morning." Edward explained.

"Can we get some ice cweam Eward?" Harley asked giving him the puppy dog eyes. Damn! That girl got moves.

Edward sighed. "Fine, but don't tell your Momma, she will kill me."

Harley clapped her hands in excitement. "Ok, I pwomise. Let me get my coat."

I giggled. "Eward?"

Edward glared. "Never call me that, she can't say her D's yet, ok? You have no excuse Bella."

I laughed. "Ok keep your pants on. And that is Miss Swan to you, Eddie."

Edward smirked. "Oh really now Bellybean?"

I gasped. "You did not just call me that."

Edward shrugged. "Don't call me Eward and don't call me Eddie and there will be no problems."

"Are you challenging me Eddikins?" I asked, slamming my fists down on the table in front of him.

The fucker didn't even flinch.

"You are just full of nicknames aren't you Bellboo?"

"Yes I am in fact."

Edward stood up. That was so not fair, he towered over me by a good 17 inches at least. I had to look up at him!

"It's a challenge then."

"Fine." I spat.

He leaned forward until his face was practically inches from mine. I could feel his breath fan my face. He smelled like Bubblegum and knowledge, I loved it.

"I should let you know that I don't always play fair Isabella." He breathed.

My breath hitched. "Same here. Bring it Cullen."

Edward smirked and leaned back. "Consider it broughten."

Did he just quote not another teenage movie?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I took a deep breath.

"You know you're going to have to get out of the limo at some time Bella?" Edward grinned.

"I know that smartass. I'm nervous." I said through gritted teeth.

Edward smiled and placed his hand on mine. "I won't let them hurt you Bella."

"Yeah Bewwa, we got you." Harley piped up.

I sighed and took another deep breath. "Ok, I'm ready."

They both smiled reassuringly.

"Harley will go out first and then us 2 ok?" Edward said.

I nodded.

Harley gave me a grin and stepped out of the limo. I heard a huge cheer go through the crowd and people shouting her name.

"Harley is a child model for Vogue, she and McKenzie Foy are co starring in a movie soon." Edward explained.

I was too nervous to say anything but I smiled a bit. I already knew that.

"Ok our turn." Edward grinned and stepped out and I saw his hand reach out for me.

"You've got me right?" I whispered.

Edward nodded. "And I'm not letting go."

And with that I stepped into the spotlight.

*ANTI*

"Oh my fucking god." I whispered. It was like New year's eve in New York. Packed like sardines and everyone was screaming. There had to be over 6,000 people here. I winced as the screaming got louder as soon as they saw Edward.

The girls were practically salivating. I think one just passed out.

Edward laughed. "Language Bella, just smile and relax ok, it'll be over before you know it."

"Smile?" I hissed. "How am I meant to smile."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bella you're making a big deal out of this, look we have an interviewer coming toward us now, if you look terrified they will eat you alive." He whispered.

I took a breath and plastered a fake smile of my face. I probably looked like I was shitting out a rock.

Edward placed his hand on my waist and tickled. I let out a laugh and I heard cameras clicking.

"How smooth Mr Cullen." I whispered, actually giving a real smile.

Edward just grinned at me as a reporter stepped towards us.

She was beautiful. Tall with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes, she was dressed in designer jeans, a white top and a pair of sparkly Christian louboutins.

"Edward it's so good to see you again. It's been too long." She smiled, giving him a hug. And completely ignoring me.

Edward pulled back and held her shoulders as if to look at her but I knew he was just getting uncomfortable.

"Likewise Irina, you look good." He smiled politely.

Irina grinned. "You too Edward." And then she turned to me with a fake bitchy smile.

"You must be the new assistant. I'm Irina Longley. But I'm sure you already know that." She said, holding out her perfectly bleached hand complete with manicure nails.

I gave her my own bitchy smile. "Yes, I'm Bella Swan, it's nice to meet you Irina." I answered, completely ignoring the last comment.

"Yes well. Let's start shall we?"

Edward and I nodded.

She pointed the microphone at my face. "So Bella, what were your first impression of Edward Cullen, they must have been positive?"

Edward looked at me with panic written all over his face.

What was I supposed to say! We actually had a fight in front of the whole airport and I called him an asshole. Hah no!

"It was very... Interesting. I could see that Edward was going to be a healthy challenge and I quite enjoy challenges." I answered somewhat truthfully.

I could feel Edward relax beside me.

"And Edward what were your first impressions of Bella?" Irina asked.

"Well it was interesting as Bella as said. I could see that she knew what she was doing and she was going to be good at her job." Edward answered, placing his hand on my lower back.

"Well thank you both for your time. It was good seeing you again Edward." She grinned.

"You too Irina." Edward answered.

"and it was a pleasure meeting you Bella." Irina said, looking like she sucked sour lemons. Bitch.

"Likewise." I said, baring my teeth.

She hugged Edward, glared at me and left.

"What a slut." I muttered.

Edward grinned. "Welcome to the world of the famous, slutty and bitchy Bella Swan."

I sighed. "Yeah, this is going to be hard isn't it?" I asked.

Edward just laughed and put his arm over my shoulder. "You have no idea."

**AN: hi! So far Edward is nice but get ready for some major mood swings! REVIEW! Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews, I'm definitely continuing this story and I'm sorry I have been slow with the updates. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter 5;**

**Bella,**

Things had been good so far. Harley and I were at Edward's photo shoot and damn he looked fine. Harley was sat in the corner reading the magazines and chatting with the makeup people, I marvelled at her boldness. I was stuck on the I phone that Esme had given to me for organising stuff. I had to clear schedules for interviews and confirm press conferences and check the security list and I was going crazy. I had a meeting in 10 minutes with head of security and Edward's manager and I was nervous as hell.

I made sure Harley was ok and made my way to Eli restaurant. A woman and a man were waiting for me by the door. The man was tall and built with long blonde hair and grey eyes. The woman was tall as well with brown curly hair and blue eyes.

I had already done my research on them. The head of security was called Michael Newton. 34 years old, married to ex lawyer Jessica Stanley and they had a 2 sons called Tyler and Eric, who were about Harley's age. Michael Newton was as clean as a penny. Straight A's since kindergarten, went to Harvard and studied Security and Architecture, respectable home and family in other words he was a snooze ass.

The woman was Lauren Mallory; she had managed various celebs and literally built them from solid D lists to A's. She was skilled but the woman was fucking vicious. She had been in jail several times for assault to other managers and publicist. She was a slut and was with a new guy every 3 hours. But she was the best in the business.

I drew in a breath and stood tall, fake confidence. I plastered a smile on my face and made my way towards them.

"You must be Bella Swan, I'm Michael Newton, Head of security for the Cullen's." Michael smiled, his eyes roaming over me.

I shifted. What a prick. "Isabella, call me Isabella." I replied stonily.

His brow furrowed. "But I've been told you like to be called Bella."

Oh so he's stubborn AND rude? However does this dickhead manage that?

"On second thoughts call me Miss Swan." I growled.

"As interesting as this conversation is we have an issue to discuss." Lauren Mallory's voice cut sharply.

I turned my head to look at her. She looked like a skank in a short cream cloured skirt that barely covered her ass, a tight white blouse and 9 inch heels. She had her hands on her hips, glaring between me and Mr Baby face (Mike) coldly.

I gave her a fake smile. "Yes you're right. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Mallory."

Lauren smirked. "I wish I could say the same about you Isabella."

Yep, this place was full of bitches.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: I'm sorry it's so short lovelies, I ran out of time. Much longer chapter next time, I PROMISE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello lovelies, I'm sorry about not updating for a while and this is a long chapter to repay you! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6:**

**Bella's POV**

Well my first day on the job had been shitty and I hope to God my second day was better. I dressed more comfortable today in a deep V white cashmere sweater and a knee length blue skirt. I couldn't be bothered to do anything with my hair and threw it up into a ponytail and slipped my feet into a pair of white flats.

I went straight to the coffee machine when I got to the kitchen and growled when I found it empty.

"Morning sunshine." Rosalie snorted.

I snarled. "Piss off."

I heard quite a few laughs. How many people were in here? I turned around to see the whole family gathered around the table. I made a face and went back to making my coffee.

"First day go bad?" Ana asked.

"Ugh you wouldn't believe the bitches I met." I mumbled.

Alice giggled. "Who?"

"Hmmn let's see, Irina Longley for one, she was all kinds of nasty but at least she tried to be subtle and then I met Lauren Mallory, she was just outright rude and then Victoria and you were right Alice, she is very fucking snarky." I snapped.

"Well maybe this will make you happy." Jasper smiled handing me a magazine.

I gasped as I looked at the front page. It was the picture of me and Edward at the entrance of the photo shoot. Edward's hand was on my lower back and I was smiling as I looked at him. It was the tickle photo.

"Read it Bella." Esme laughed.

I flipped it open and read

**Yesterday morning the dashing Edward Cullen introduced us to his new assistant Isabella Marie Swan, the brunette looked amazing in a Kohl pencil skirt and Armani blouse. The fans were cautious of her after the last assistant trouble with Jane Voltaire when a shrine was found in her apartment committed to E. Cullen. But the reviews were positive.**

"**She's very beautiful and seems like a nice person." Commented a makeup artist at the photo shoot.**

**We wish Isabella luck as she starts her new adventure.**

I squealed loudly just as Edward walked in.

"Vogue thinks I'm beautiful." I sang, picking up Harley and twirling around the kitchen. Being the klutz I am, I tripped. I waited for the cold impact of the floor but instead landed in warm arms. I looked up. Of course. Edward.

"You should watch were you're going." He snapped. I blinked. What?

"What climbed up your pants and died Edward? I asked straightening up.

"Mr Cullen." He glared.

Ok now I'm confused.

"Mr Cullen climbed up your pants and died?" I asked.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I meant call me Mr Cullen, what are you dumb?"

I raised an eyebrow and stalked over to him. "Excuse me, did I just hear you call me dumb?"

"Bug off Bella." He muttered.

"Are you fucking kidding me Edward? Really, you're doing this?"

"Doing what? You're here to do your job Miss Swan, which is assist me, I'm not paying you to Fucking twirl around my kitchen." He growled.

"ACTUALLY EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, this is MY kitchen." Esme snapped, glaring at him.

"How dare you talk to Bella like that?" Esme growled.

"Oooh Mama Bear is angry now." Emmett and Jacob muttered.

Edward just glared at me and walked out. I blinked back tears.

"What did I do?" I choked out.

Jacob put a huge arm around me. "Ed is a meanie." He shrugged.

Ana snorted. "What are you? 4?"

Harley pouted. "I'm 4."

"Yeah I act like 4, problem with that?" E

Emmett asked, siding Harley.

"It's not a good thing Emmett." Rosalie muttered.

"Um, it cute, duh." Alice glared.

And just like that, an argument broke out.

"Esme just laughed and shaked her head fondly at her family.

"Welcome Bella." She murmured, squeezing my shoulder. Carlisle chuckled and they both walked out.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward was already in the limo when I got in, he didn't acknowledge me but stared out of the window.

"The schedule today is a appearance at Chanel then a interview on the Meyer and another photo shoot." I said, peeking at him from the corner of my eyes.

I saw him nod coldly and then went back to looking out of the window.

Prick.

If that's how you want to play it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was even more crap than yesterday. There was no unpleasantness or bitches but Edward wasn't talking to me, and that for some odd reason, made me sad. And now I'm angry.

How dare him! How dare he think he can mess up my feelings and treat me like dirt? I am a fucking swan! He doesn't get to come in here and change my life, I'm an assistant not a fucking servant, who the hell did he think he was?

We got home that night, just as we left this morning. I had seriously begun to rethink my decision about accepting this job. I sat on my bed and cried, all I had been through was sleepless nights and pain since I got here.

**AN: I hope it was worth the wait, review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** **Here's** t**he** **next chapter.**

**Chapter 7: **

**Bella's POV:**

Esme, I need to talk to Esme. I wrapped my robe tightly around me and tip toed into Esme's office, she was in there, she was always in there. It kind of shocked me to see the famous interior designer with no makeup and wearing sweat pants, she had her glasses pushed over her caramel hair which was scraped back into a pony tail. She looked younger.

"Hello Bella." She murmured, not even looking up. HOW did she do that?

"You're scary sometimes, you know that?" I asked, slumping onto one of the comfy as hell armchairs in her office.

Esme looked up and smiled. "I'm fine thanks; have a seat why don't you?"

I laughed. "Ok I'm rude, I get it sorry."

"No problem, I gave birth to Emmett, didn't I?"

"Ha, touché."

"So something's wrong?" she asked, putting her pen down and folding her arms. She fixed her green eyes on me and I could tell I had her full attention.

"I'm having second thoughts Esme." I muttered, hanging my head down.

"About Edward?" I heard her stand up.

My head flew up and I blushed. "About the Job, why would you think its Edward?"

Esme smiled knowingly and switched on her coffee machine. That was one of the greatest things about Esme, she loved coffee almost as much as I do, and she has a machine in almost every room in the house.

"Nothing, want a cup?" She asked

I nodded. "Black please."

She handed me a cup and sat down on the couch in front of me. She seemed all too calm to be honest. I just told her I wanted to quit and she was asking me if I wanted a cup of coffee. Well, I do love coffee...

"I know Edward is very strong headed Bella." She sighed, clutching her mug tighter.

"More like Prick headed." I muttered.

Esme laughed. "He has his reasons, you just need to be patient with him ok?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Reasons?"

Esme giggled. "I'm not a gossip magazine Bella, they're not my secrets to tell."

"Aw come on Ez."

She sighed. "Bella, you need to understand, Edward isn't a Cullen."

I gasped. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"He's not Carlisle's son."

"But they're so alike." I argued.

Esme nodded.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" I asked.

"It's a story for another day Isabella, look I'm very busy, we'll talk about this in the morning."

"But Esme...

"ISABELLA," she snapped.

I flinched. Esme actually lost control, she looked pissed man. She was flushed, hands on her hips, staring down at me.

She took a deep breath. "No more will be said about this." She murmured quietly.

She sat down at her leather chair and started writing again, clearly dismissing me.

"Sorry Esme." I murmured, stepping out onto the hallway.

Ok, I had some investigating to do.

**AN: Terrible, I know, plzz review.**


End file.
